Namenskonventionen der Goldtatzen
__notoc__ Direkt vor dem jeweiligen Vornamen ist immer ein Buchstabe zu finden, welcher den Stamm der Goldtatze repräsentiert. Beim Völkersterben der fünften Umbralen Ära überquerten 26 Stämme der Goldtatzen die Seen nach Eorzea (welche als Resultat der großen Katastrophe fest gefroren waren), um dort Nahrung und bessere klimatische Verhältnisse zu finden. Die Namen dieser Stämme enthalten viele Klänge welche mit dem Alphabet Eorzeas schwierig zu repräsentieren sind. Doch der Umstand dass da genausoviele Stämme wie Buchstaben im Alphabet waren wurde als ein Zeichen genommen, dass es Schicksal der Goldtatzen sei Eorzea zu ihrer Heimat zu machen. So wählte jeder Stamm jeweils einen Buchstaben aus, welcher dem Klang des originalen Namens am nächsten kam. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich die Aussprache dahingehend, dass sie immer mehr der des jeweiligen Eorzeanschen Buchstabens glich - und immer weniger dem Laut des originalen Stammesnamens. Die Namen der Stämme basieren ursprünglich auf Totems aus den Reichen der Tiere, Echsen oder Himmelswesen, welchen man nachsagt die jeweiligen Stämme zu schützen: A: Antelope/Antilope (Aussprache: kurz Ah) B: Boar/Keiler (kurz Bee) C: Coeurl (kurz Ka) D: Dodo (kurz Deh) E: Eft/Molch (kurz Eh) F: Bear/Bär (kurz F) G: Gryphon/Greif (kurzes, hartes Goo) H: Gigantoad/Gigant-Kröte (kurz Hah) I: Bufflalo/Büffel (kurz Ee) J: Jackal/Schakal (kurz Jah) K: Hipparion (kurz Koo) L: Viper (kurz Lee) M: Marmot/Murmeltier (kurz Meh) N: Aldgoat (kurz N) O: Mole/Maulwurf (kurz Oh) P: Basilisk (kurz Peh) Q: Puk (kurz Key) R: Raptor (kurz Ruh) S: Zu (kurz Soo) T: Condor (kurz Tuh) U: Drake (Ooh) V: Vulture/Geier (kurz Vah) W: Wolf (kurz Wah) X: Lynx/Luchs (kurz She) Y: Jaguar (kurz Yah) Z: Ziz (kurz Zoh) Die meisten Männer unter den Goldtatzen haben einfache, ein- bis zweisilbige Namen. Die zusätzlichen "h" in den Schriftformen der Namen - wie beispielsweise in "Bhee", “Kuzh,” und “Pahsh” - repräsentieren einen leichten Zisch-/Spucklaut, welcher in der Aussprache durch die katzengleichen Miqo'te auftritt. Viele der anderen Rassen Eorzeas können den Klang nicht akkurat reproduzieren, so dass die "h" im Endeffekt meist stumm bleiben (Bee, Kooz, Pash). Männer tragen keine Familiennamen, stellen sie selbst doch den "Ursprung" neuer Familien dar. Stattdessen tragen sie Titel, welche auf die Stellung in ihrem jeweiligen Stamm hinweisen. Männlichen Goldtatzen stehen nur zwei Ränge zur Verfügung - zeugende Männer (Nunh) und alle anderen (Tia - Thi-Ah ausgesprochen). Alle Männer werden als Tia geboren. Zu jedem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens können sie einen amtierenden Nunh ihres Stammes zum Kampf fordern. Ist der Tia siegreich, nimmt er den Platz des Nunh als zeugender Mann ein (bis er gefordert und besiegt wird) - und der Nunh wird wiederum zum Tia (sofern er die Tortur überlebt). Dieser Brauch soll sicherstellen, dass die Nachkommen des Stammes die besten Anlagen in sich tragen. Je nach Größe kann ein Stamm mehrere Nunh haben (ein Verhältnis von einem Nunh zu zehn bis fünfzig Frauen stellen den Durchschnitt dar). Es gibt nur einen anderen Weg, wie ein Tia zum Nunh avancieren kann - er verlässt seinen Stamm und gründet seinen eigenen. Dies bedarf natürlich nicht weniger Frauen - und die meisten weiblichen Goldtatzen sind seltenst sonderlich beeindruckt von einem Mann, welcher es nicht schafft, einen Nunh zu besiegen. Der Status des Nunh ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit der Führung des Stammes. Tatsächlich werden nur sehr wenige Nunh je Stammesführer. Weiblich Wie bei den Männern steht auch zu Beginn des weiblichen Namens der den Stamm repräsentierende Buchstabe, gefolgt von einem Apostroph und dem Rufnamen. Der Nachname ist der Rufname des Nunh, welcher die Goldtatze gezeugt hat (Bsp.: "R'Sushmo Rhiki": Sushmo vom Stamm der Raptoren, gezeugt von R’rhiki Nunh (zeugender Mann der Raptoren)) In der vertrauten Umgangsform zwischen Freunden und Bekannten wird bisweilen der Buchstabe vor dem Rufnamen der Goldtatzen fallen gelassen: F’lhammin wird z.B. zu Lhammin. This excerpt is shared from the Final Fantasy Wikia. It is not canon, but used by many RP'ers. No text is being changed Fans have established that a child with a Seeker of the Sun father and Keeper of the Moon mother would be difficult to name due to conflicting rules. The names of both parents are impossible to reflect in a daughter apart from directly passing either parent's forename down as a forename, although you can at least include the tribal prefix. However, for a male you can take the tribal prefix from the father and both names of the mother, and hopefully circumstances will allow you to disregard the numbering suffix of the first name. Example Parents: K'tyaka Nunh and Okhi Nbolo Male Child * K'okhi Nbolo - cleanly combines the father's tribal prefix with the mother's full name. * K'okhi'a Nbolo - includes the numerical suffix (see above). * K'okhi Tia - adheres to Seeker of the Sun traditions and limits the maternal influence. Female Child * K'name Nbolo - (where "name" is a placeholder for the individual name) uses the father's tribal prefix and the mother's surname. * K'tyaka Nbolo - uses the father's forename and adheres more closely to Keeper of the Moon traditions, but with the inclusion of the tribal prefix. * K'okhi Tyaka - uses the mother's forename and adheres more closely to Seeker of the Sun traditions. As the Seekers of the Sun are diurnal (night sleepers) and the Keepers of the Moon are nocturnal (day sleepers), the parents of such a child would be a rare. It is also likely that these parents could easily opt to use the rules of either tribe (or neither, if they so choose). Likewise, if the child is orphaned before they could be named, he or she will likely take a name based on the people (Miqo'te or otherwise) that raise them. The parents and child may be also be shunned by both tribes, depending on their stance on inter-tribal breeding.